Generations
by Johntitor62
Summary: For eons the ancient arts were nothing but the talk of legends, and myths, but now when the world needs those heroes of old the most, those that still have the will of the Ancients will awaken and will release the destiny within them.


Disclaimer: I own nothing… except the concept, so DON'T STILL IT!! MINE!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

At least once or twice in our lives we have desired to have power, another life, full of adventures and rewards. And, when it finally does happen, we are surprised by this turn of events. Until we realize that with that power, with that path, comes a prize to be paid, sometimes something which means the world to us, that completed us and made us feel happy within that life we would have gladly thrown away for what we would have called the "ideal" life. So, the question is, are you willing to acquire that power whatever the prize?

-Johntitor62

Chapter 1- Release the destiny! Awakening the Sharingan

I was currently on a tight situation; I was between a knife and a wall and not in its metaphorical sense, but in its literal one. I was a poor unlucky soul in the dark streets, an easy prey for the wandering hunters of the night. I wouldn't e in this situation though, if it wasn't for me and my big mouth. I man, maybe Sandra wouldn't have kicked me out if only I'd have listened to her. Perhaps this is for the well-being of everyone. Get rid of the only thing in your life that doesn't makes sense, that piece of the puzzle that shouldn't have ever been there. Maybe something good will come out of this…

"Ya better give me yo' shit right now or I'll kill you, muthafucker" yelled the thief while aiming his knife at the slender teenage boy.

"I-I-I d-d-don't have anything!" the teen stuttered while walking backwards toward the closest wall, searching for an opening to escape.

"Yo say ya don't got no shit?! Ya actually think I'm that muthafuckin' stupid?! " He started walking towards the boy moving his knife even more threateningly than before. "Well, I suppose I can kill ya an' this shit wouldn't have been so useless"

"_This is it_" thought the boy. "_I'm going to die a stupid, senseless death and I'm not even going to be robbed_" The boy was trying desperately to move away from the thief, but he saw what he was planning.

"Yo ain't gonna go any muthafuckin' place, you dig it?"

Scared, the boy started running outside, to the street, with the thief closely behind. As a trick from fate, the boy stumbled down on the middle of the street, letting his captor once again have him hanging between life and death. The man then made his was to the boys neck and pressed it against the hot surface of the street. Then have moved the knife up to bring it down with force.

"Nothin' personal" he heard the thief mutter while swinging the knife down.

It all happened so fast that the boy wasn't even aware of it at all. The whole world around him looked differently, slower and full of colors that made different patterns. The knife in the thief's hand haved also slowed down, giving the boy a moment to examine his possibilities.

Gazing at the man before him gave the teen a good insight of his current situation. The thief was a Caucasian man, around his 30's. He also haved big muscles that showed a lot of brute power, and a tattoo on his left arm, possibly as a membership of a gang. His speech pattern and the way he looked at him meaned that he wasn't the first one he haved ever mugged, and killed. Also, he saw something different in the man. He was leaning more on his left side than his right one. That made the boy think that perhaps his right leg was injured or something.

Using this hopefully useful knowledge, the boy hit the mans right leg with all his strength, which then made the robber drop the knife and fall to the floor wile trying to recover from the hit.

"Ya… mutah…fuckin'… bastard…"

The boy immediately jumped to his feets and started running away, while hoping not to encounter anyone dangerous again or at least for the rest of the night.

When he was sure the man wasn't following him he stopped for some breath. He was so close to death's doorstep tonight, and he realized that it was sheer luck he was still amongst the living.

After walking a couple of streets more, he stopped in front of a shop to look himself over on the glass window. He then gave himself a glance, nothing really special. He was slender with no known muscles, was fair skinned, and dark black eyes and hair. Through his features one could easily assume that the boy wasn't popular, or could stand for his own, he was more of the guy nobody cared enough to know.

When he looked himself eye to eye he was completely scared. They were not their usual dark onyx color, but red instead. He then got closer to the window to examine his eyes more closely, and realized that in each of them he haved one extra pupil, with tomoe form. "What in the hell…" was all he could mutter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, are you sure about this?" The scared man asked his boss.

"He is the last heir of our ancient clan, and without him all will be useless." He then looked outside into the city and then continued. "Besides, I need his eyes."

"But, sir. Don't you have enough power already?" The man's servant squeaked.

"Shut up!" The Old man then looked directly into his servant's eyes before muttering his next word. "Tsukiyomi!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" The mans scream pierced the air with fear and pain, resonating in the empty halls of the last floor of one of the greatest enterprises in America, Namikaze Enterprise.

"Grhh" The Old man fell to the floor while holding his now closed eyes tight. After opening them a few drops of blood fell from his eyes into the floor.

"It is getting worse" he said to himself while walking close to one of the big windows in his office.

"If it comes with a higher power, I'll be willing to sacrifice him… Jeremy Namikaze…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"8 triagrams, 64 palms!" yelled a guy while starting to attack his opponent from all sides.

"2 palms!" he yelled again.

"4 palms!" he continued his attack.

"8 palms" "16 palms!" "32 palms" "64 palms!!"

When he was finished he grabbed the masked assassin by his collar and shoved him into a wall.

"Who the fuck send you?! Tell me!" yelled the pale eyed guy while frantically moving him back and forth.

"I will never tell you… bloody Hyugaaahhh!" The boy strengthened his grip on the assassin's neck.

"Who… send you?" asked again the Hyuuga boy.

"Namikaze… Enterprise…" and with a quick movement the assassin was assassinated.

"I will kill you… Namikaze Enterprise! I Luis Hyuuga swore on pain of death that I will kill you the same way you killed my family!!"

Luis then started walking away from the place he once considered hi home, the House of the Hyuugas, and now the place of a genocide. He now would kill the one who of one of the last relics that remained of the Ancient World.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, after Jeremy saw his newly acquired eyes, he was pretty sure it was for his good. Weird things have always happened to him all his life. Great feats of strength when he was angry, or run at inhuman speeds when sad, he could also faintly feel when a person was near him, so red eyes with dots wasn't that weird.

Well, now he could see things he wouldn't have, or card, seen before. Like details, every small detail about everything he saw was amplified, he could also see weird colors emanating from every person, plant, and animal he happened to glance at. It was different for everyone, but he was sure it was the same thing. Some people haved almost none, while others possessed enough to cover half their bodies.

His, however, was different. It was like if he could cover his body with it 3 times and still have enough to surround him. He was like a Red Giant between baby start, the brightest one of the lot. He liked that, he liked to know he was special, even if only he could actually see it.

As he neared his house, he started to think about the reason he ran away. Sandra, his mother, didn't wanted him to socialize with people; not teachers, not persons his own age, no one. He was tired of her constant shit about him being a danger to all close to him, so that day he decided to talk back. Not a good choice considering the house, the car, AND the money was all hers. So, she yelled at him and he ran away, then he was attacked by a robber and his eyes turned red. Oh, he haved the most abnormal life anyone could have.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, liked it? Review. Also, just to explain some of this stuff.

Millions of years after the Naruto series, people have completely forgotten how to use chakra, except for some clans that still survive in the shadows. Some of the old clans who didn't haved Kekkei Genkais evolved to have them, because of the continued use of the same jutsus generation after generation.

Also, there are special secret societies of "normal" people who still know of the secrets arts. To talk more about chakra, well, after people stopped using it so much, it started to reduce and reduce to the point were most people can't even use a simple jutsu like the Kawamari (Replacement), because it could kill them.

There will be more secret clans in this story, so if you were so kind to review I might place any clan you want, or I'll place any clan I desire. Also (another one), I'm planning on making a slight crossover with this story and other types of fictional universes (Twilight, Harry Potter, FullMetal Alchemist, etc) or you could also review and tell me if you want a crossover. Oh, almost all characters in this story (unless it is a crossover the most of them would not be OC) will be OC, also if you want to place an OC in my story that you yourself invented, review and send me it's profile and I will consider it.

Oh, and don't forget to review!!


End file.
